


Anodyne

by seldomabsent



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: (adj.)  capable of soothing or eliminating pain; (figuratively) soothing or relaxing
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Anodyne

The water burned any tensions away from his body as soon as he entered the hot spring. As Sam sat and let Lou move around happily, he allowed himself one quick glance at you. Your shoulders were dark by the bruises left with the handle of your heavy cargos. You were overdoing it, he thought the second he saw you earlier that day. He had been blessed to see you start at the same facility as him but to his surprise, you looked exhausted already. He felt worry settled quickly and soon, the itching need to know what was going on put him on the same route as you, teaming up with you for your orders.

He knew you knew what he was doing but you said nothing, avoiding a losing battle against the best porter. What he didn’t know was how he managed to convince you to stop by here after your last drop.. But he did, to his blessing. Watching you pass your hands over your skin to smooth the tensions in your own body, he sadly noticed the wince passing your lips as your red bloody feet tried to adjust to the temperature. He almost leaned to help you take the tensions away but stayed quietly in his corner of the spring.

“Those springs can be magic to any of your issues,” Sam told you. Yet, it seemed you would both linger here longer than expected as your mouth stayed in a straight line. 

He watched you close your eyes, breathing deeply. You were trying to hard to relax, the kind of focus that worsen things worst than they helped. That’s when Lou bumped into your knee. For a split second, Sam was terrified it would anger or hurt you. But you just gasped and laughed, the BB looking at you with her big amused eyes while you played with her, he realised Lou once again was ahead of him. 

Under Sam’s careful but fond eyes, he saw your shoulders relax. He noticed the tensions hardening your face loosen up. He admired your eyes shining brighter with joy. You were finally letting go of whatever was working you up. And without noticing himself, he too relaxed entirely.

Closing his eyes just like you did earlier, he copied your deep breathing - a somehow relief letting off of him. The hot springs’ thick air was almost unbearable but it did magic to his mind and body indeed. 

He leaned against a rock and listened quietly to your and Lou’s joyful plays. He never was one to doze off lately with the all saving-america-pressure but here, with you both, everything seemed alright. His mind suddenly grew heavy and without feeling it, he fell in a deep soothing sleep, one he didn’t have in a while. 

Oddly, simply knowing his two favorite people were close by and watching over him made him more relaxed than all the hot springs he went to alone.


End file.
